Sigils
Sigils are mystical symbols that are etched into the flesh of living beings and empower them according to the specific Sigil - they can be created either as scars or tattoos, once etched into the skin a Sigil is virtually impossible to remove and the number of Sigils a person may have is limited only by available space on their body. There are currently eight known types of Sigils in existence and although it is possible to create new Sigils via advanced magic none of the second-generation Sigils have the qualities of the original eight (for example a second-generation Sigil may grant superhuman powers but can be easily removed, a trait the eight "true" Sigils do not share). Sigils date back to the ancient Druid cults (under the influence of the Sleeping Gods) and although they were originally designed for use by warriors on the battle-fields they also found a more benign use by more peaceful mages following the decline of the old cults. Night Owl is known to be one of relatively few living humans who has extensive Sigil etchings on his body - having an impressive total of five Sigils carved into his flesh, however his scars are a warning to others on how Sigils come with a great cost and often leave their users disfigured. KNOWN SIGILS Sigil of Endless Rage This Sigil allows its user to increase their physical strength at will to that of superhuman beings, the exact amount strength it can give varies but is at minimum around 2 tons. True to its name, those under the influence of this Sigil tend to develop increased levels of aggression unless properly trained. Sigil of Free Spirit This Sigil allows its user to astral-project, walk on air or enter dimensional-portals. It is a relatively "passive" Sigil and does not usually cause an emotional change in its user, though some individuals do find themselves prone to "daydreaming" due to the heightened awareness of their "astral" self, meaning it can be hard for them to focus on the material world. Sigil of Full Moon This Sigil allows its user to channel lunar energy so as to go without sleep, food or water indefinitely. This Sigil can causes some of its users to develop unusual behavior due to boredom or inability to adapt - though most do learn, with time, to control this Sigil and its powers. Sigil of Dead Water This Sigil allows its user to enter a state that resembles a mild coma upon great injury or distress - during which their body heals itself at an incredible rate both physically and emotionally. This Sigil is entirely passive and has no known negative effects on its user, in fact it is almost entirely benevolent as it provides powerful healing for body and mind : this has even gathered the attention of some unorthodox medicine, who seek to try and unlock the power of this Sigil to aid patients suffering near-death injuries or conditions. Sigil of True Sight This Sigil grants its user a heightened sense of awareness, allowing them to see invisible or hidden beings and places. This Sigil can cause its user to experience negative side-effects such as paranoia, hallucinations and even mental breakdowns - it is thus considered a "volatile" Sigil and monitored by paranormal groups such as the Midnight Society. During the Cold War a secret Soviet experiment was conducted that involved carving a Sigil of True Sight into a small troop of soldiers, this resulted in the squad going mad and a lone survivor now resides in Valley High under the code-name of Subject D. Sigil of Fear This Sigil grants its user the ability to see into the fears of others and transform into these fears either on a physical level or as an illusion, depending upon the fear. This Sigil is known to be corruptive and many who have used it become psychotic as a result, due to being an item that spreads fear it is linked to the Absolute known as Phobia but said Absolute does not approve of its use : due to Sigils originating from the Sleeping Gods, enemies of the Absolutes. Sigil of Kings This Sigil grants its user the ability to speak and understand all languages and thoughts as well as command the minds of both sentient beings and lesser-animals. This Sigil is considered one of the most powerful and dangerous, outlawed by paranormal groups it is nevertheless sought after by criminal elements of society and is believed to be a "pure" Sigil taught to early Druids by the Sleeping Gods to ensure humanity's ultimate destruction via feeding on what they percieved as its greatest weakness : pride and power. Sigil of Ashes This Sigil grants its user the ability to command flame and also grants limited immortality in the sense that should they die they may be brought back to life via cremation, burning the old body to ash but spawning a new one in the process: the Sigil remains attached to the new body and thus is truly a permanent part of its user as not even the destruction of the physical form is sufficient to break the seal. Category:Magic